Chapter 432
Summary Garp tells Luffy he owes him an apology. Nami recognizes him as the hero of the Marines. Luffy tells the others not to mess with his grandfather because Garp very nearly killed him on many occasions. Garp claims those incidents were aimed at making Luffy a man. Sanji recognizes where Luffy's strength comes from. Garp claims he wanted Luffy to be a strong Marine, which Luffy counters claiming he told him he wanted to be a Pirate. Garp then claims Luffy was poisoned by Red-Hair, which Luffy takes to offense to because Shanks saved his life. While Luffy's crew panics over Garp suddenly grabbing Luffy, they find the pair suddenly fall asleep. Garp, being the first of the two to wake up, punches Luffy awake for falling asleep on him, while the others point out Garp did the same. Usopp and Yokozuna continue to listen in on the event while Garp continues on about Shanks. He explains Shanks is one of the Yonkou who are on level with Whitebeard who is also a Yonkou. Garp tries to explain about the 3 powers of the world which along side the Yonkou include the Shichibukai and the Marines. Robin is shocked Luffy has an connection with Red-Hair. Zoro is still trying to find the others after hearing the Marines are here to arrest Luffy. Michael and Hoihael show him the way. Zoro causes commotion which attracts Garp's attention. Garp sends two young Marines after him. One stops Zoro with his Kururi knives. Another hits Luffy using Soru. Garp laughs as the pair are defeated by Luffy and Zoro with ease. Luffy's foe stands up and asks Luffy if he knows who he is. The soldier then introduces himself as Koby, Luffy's friend who he saved from Alvida, now a very different person in both personality and appearance. Koby isn't an officer yet, but he had to greet Luffy when he heard he was nearby. Helmeppo is also with him who has also changed dramatically but grows angry when neither Zoro nor Luffy recognizes him and states he cannot forgive them for not knowing who he was. Garp orders his men to repair the wall he damaged. The men say that Garp should repair it as he destroyed it. Garp explains he did so because he thought it was cool. As Garp repairs the wall he asks Luffy if he met his father in Loguetown, Luffy hasn't a clue as he didn't even know he had a father. Garp then announces Luffy's father is the revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon. There is sudden shock amongst all those around him, Marine and otherwise. No one knew Dragon had a son let alone had heard the full name of Dragon. Luffy wonders why everyone is panicking and who Dragon is. Robin explains to him just who his father is. While most pirates do not try to go against the World Government, the Revolutionaries are building strength and aiming to overthrow them. Garp turns round and says he shouldn't have spoken, causing yet more shock amongst everyone. Chapter Notes Quick Reference Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Nami **Chopper **Robin **Sanji **Zoro *Marines **Garp **Coby **Helmeppo *Galley-La **Kokoro *Water 7 **Chimney **Gonbe **Yokozuna *Franky Family **Franky **Kiwi **Moz *Usopp *Revolutionaries **Dragon (image) *Red-Haired Pirates **Shanks] (image) *Whitebeard Pirates **Whitebeard (image) Quotes < Previous Chapter | Next Chapter > 432